Music Of Our Pasts
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: DillonXZiggy. Slash, Letting Go isn't the same as forgetting, and sometimes letting go is the only way to move on.


**Title:**Music Of our Past**  
>Author:<strong>Demonic Angel Greed**  
>Summary:<strong> After finding out the truth of Ziggy's past Dillon helps the younger ranger move on from a past that has haunted him since the fall. **  
>Warnings:<strong>Is Slash that means M/M pairing don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>Normally when Dillon woke up it was because of a terrifying nightmare that would creep into his mind thanks to the virus terrorising his implants. These nightmares would have his sweating, shaking and gasping for air as he tried to ignore the images that still danced in his mind taunting him of the 'what ifs'. But strangely this night he wasn't woken by the terrible images and dreams that plagued him almost nightly, instead he was woken up by a beautiful soft melody that had him rising from his bed slowly.<p>

Shrugging on his jacket Dillon went to investigate where the beautiful sound came from, sneaking past his fellow ranger's rooms pausing only to give Ziggy's door a fond glance Dillon continued on his way. If someone were to ask the hybrid what he felt for his quirky sidekick he would say the strange boy was the closest thing he'd ever have to a best friend. But if someone pushed and asked just how close Dillon felt to Ziggy, the black ranger wouldn't be able to answer because truthfully the way he felt about Ziggy was confusing.

When he was around the younger ranger he felt happy and lighter, he felt that nothing could hurt him because of Ziggy's unwavering faith in him. He was protective of the little guy as well-insanely so-he still remembered how terrified he'd been when Ziggy had morphed for the first time, and that night when a terrified Ziggy-the one the others never got to see-climbed into his bed, just how tightly he had held him telling him everything would be okay. When he had woken up the next day and found Ziggy sitting by the window seal staring out into the space below he had felt a warmth enter his body and a need to just grab the boy again filled his thoughts.

He also knew that he was the closest to the younger boy in the garage, it was him who knew that Ziggy's greatest fear was being abandoned, it was him who knew that Ziggy's favourite food was toast of all things, it was no secret that he was the only one that knew about Ziggy's dark past: that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed and that he only acted the way he did as a defence mechanism. He liked to think that the younger boy was as dependant on him as he was on the younger ranger.

Sighing and shaking his thoughts away Dillon continued on his investigation and walked down the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Closing his eyes and listening to the beautiful melody Dillon noticed the soft male tenor that was flowing along with the melody this stuck him as weird because he didn't know of any of the other rangers apart from himself and sometimes Ziggy-when he decided that Dillon would need company for the night-that could be up at this time, and he didn't know of any of the rangers who knew how to play the beautiful piano Dr K had put in the garage for a cultural inspiration or influence. The voice was beautiful, it didn't clash with the soft song like Flynn's did when he sang or grate against the music when Summer sang, the new voice matched the melody perfectly and made the song sound just that little better.

Sneaking just a little closer Dillon's eyes widened when he saw Ziggy playing the large piano like it was an old friend while he sang along, it was beautiful and by the sounds of it the boy was crooning a lullaby-about a place called Killarney wherever that place was. The way Ziggy sung it sounded so sad and longing that the black ranger knew that it was special to him which was strange considering the green ranger was raised in an orphanage.

Dillon didn't move until Ziggy's last note faded away, it was then and only then that he moved forward and sat down next to the green ranger slowly so he didn't freak the younger ranger out to much not that it would have made much difference as the two of them were so attune to each other now. "That was beautiful Ziggy"

The younger ranger shrugged and looked away from the keys "Yeah it was just something I was taught" he muttered

"It's more than that thought isn't it" Dillon said sweeping a bit of hair from Ziggy's forehead in a tender move.

When Ziggy nodded slowly Dillon wrapped his younger friend in a hug and whispered in his ear that he shouldn't be afraid to tell him anything. "I'm always here for you Zig"

The green ranger swallowed and softly pressed on one of the keys letting its sound ring out softly "I was twelve when I realised I was gay" he whispered sadly "There was this boy, Eric he was a piano player for Fernso Bob. He and I met during my first week" he explained a small smile coming to his face.

"What happened?" Dillon asked softly,

"He was two years older than me, but the two of us didn't care, he really liked me and I him" Ziggy said tenderly "He taught me that song. When I was fourteen he taught me how to play and how to sing" he said happily

Dillon smiled and squeezed his friends' shoulder "He sounds like great guy" he whispered

Ziggy nodded and tears slowly welled up in his eyes "Yeah he was, ut when I was sixteen a few weeks before Venjix hit, Eric and I were playing at one of Fernso Bob's clubs when a rival gang came in for a raid. Eric got shot protecting me with his body: he was only eighteen" he sobbed burying his hands in his face.

Dillon pulled Ziggy into a tight hug "Why are you crying Ziggy. You loved him didn't you?"

"That's why I'm crying!" Ziggy sobbed clutching him tightly "I almost forgot him. I almost forgot our song!"

The black ranger didn't know what to say to that and just buried his face in Ziggy's hair as sobs wracked the boy's body. He hated seeing Ziggy this way, he hated seeing Ziggy in any type of pain whether it be physical or emotional everytime the smaller boy was hurt all he wanted to do was find away to take away that pain.

"You gotta give me something Zig, I can't help you if you don't" he whispered sadly tightening his hold on Ziggy just that little extra.

The green ranger pushed away slightly and wiped his eyes "I'm gonna forget him because I'm falling for someone else" he whispered, and with that one sentence Dillon felt his heart stop for a moment: Ziggy liked someone else, if he told that person he's have to share Ziggy, he would no longer be the one Ziggy came to with all his problems.

But he would support Ziggy no matter what, so Dillon crouched down in front of the younger ranger and took his hands "Ziggy I think that Eric would be happy that you found another person who makes you happy. Remember he died: saving your life, he wanted you to live and living means moving on"

"You really think Eric would be okay?" Ziggy asked in the small scared voice that Dillon hadn't heard since the night the younger man had become the green ranger.

Smiling up at Ziggy warmly Dillon nodded "I swear that Eric would be over the moon that you have finally found someone to take care of you and you them"

Ziggy smiled softly and reached a hand up and trailed it along his cheek making him shiver slightly at the tender caress "Your always looking out for me" Ziggy whispered as his hands moved to his jaw line "Why?"

Dillon didn't say anything, just moved his hand into Ziggy's touch, he wouldn't be the one receiving these touches soon and he wanted to savour this movement. "Ziggy" he whispered quietly, almost so quiet he thought he imagined himself saying it.

The green ranger moved forward a little and bent down to pressed their lips together sweetly and Dillon pressed back softly bringing up one of his hands to cup Ziggy's cheek. The feeling he felt only around Ziggy spread warmth through his body and suddenly Dillon knew what he was feeling. He loved Ziggy he loved him with his whole heart, his entire soul.

"Dillon are you okay" Ziggy asked softly as he broke the kiss when he felt something warm run onto his lips only to find the man in front of him crying silently.

The Hybrid nodded and then pulled Ziggy down so that he had his arms wrapped around the younger boys waist "So beautiful" he whispered thickly

"What is Dillon?"

"You, my feelings everything about this night" Dillon whispered against the boy's skin making Goosebumps rise on his skin.

Ziggy smiled warmly and buried one hand in Dillon's hair and began to stroke it tenderly, "Dillon I can't say anything for your feelings but I'm as far from beautiful as you can get" he said jokingly only to gasped when Dillon yanked him back to stare at him in total shock.

"How can you say that" he asked fiercely "To me you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he continued making the younger boy blush.

Dillon looked deep into Ziggy's eyes and then pulled him to his feet; it was obvious that the boy didn't actually believe that he was everything to him. Someone or something must have torn down the boy's self-esteem but now that he had the jewel that was the Green Ranger he wasn't gonna let him go and he was gonna fix him.

"Dillon where are you taking me?" Ziggy asked carefully as they ascended the stairs towards the bedrooms.

The black ranger didn't say anything and just continued to walk stopping once they reached his door, turning to Ziggy the older ranger ran his fingertips over the shorter boy's cheek and gave him a sweet smile that had Ziggy shivering a little. "We don't have to do anything" he whispered making Ziggy's head shoot up.

"You can go back to your room and know that tomorrow I'll still be waiting for you" Dillon continued but then pulled the younger man against him "Or you can come into my room and let me show you how special you are to me" he whispered as he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ziggy stared at Dillon for a moment searching for any traces of malicious intent, when he found none he swallowed roughly and ran a hand seductively up Dillon's back "I choose...option B" he whispered before leaning up to catch Dillon's lips in his own.

The black ranger let out a happy growl and the pulled open his door before shoving his younger shorter companion against the wall closing the door in his wake. Ziggy had chosen to let him in! Ziggy had chosen to let him love him and if it was the last thing he ever got to do: he would make sure Ziggy knew how much he loved him.

"Ziggy" his rasped needily as he began to suck the younger boys neck "Hum for me" The green ranger chuckled amused but complied with his lovers demand and soon began to hum a dark seductive tone while he pushed the two of them over to the bed.

When Dillon re-opened his eyes he smiled when he heard a beautiful melody streaming into his open door, looking around the room he smiled softly when he noticed his bed mate from the previous night had gone walkabout. Rolling out of the bed and pulling on a pair of boxers and his favourite jeans Dillon walked out of his room and into the room with the piano.

Seeing Ziggy sit there in nothing but his own Jeans singing a much happier song than the previous night seemingly glowing in the dull light that the Garage was lit in, made Dillon smile and rest against the door frame as he watched the younger boy run through the motions himself.

"You left me to wake up alone" Dillon said once Ziggy finished making the younger ranger turn and flash him a warm smile. Not the grins and too-wide smiles he gave everyone else but an honest to god toe warming smile that made Dillon's insides flip at the love dancing in Ziggy's beautiful brown eyes.

The green ranger stood up and walked over to Dillon who was smiling down at him and wrapped his arms around his waist kissing the black ranger sweetly "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" he murmured

The black ranger looked back at the piano and then bit his lip nervously as an idea overcame him, Ziggy felt his lover tense and caught Dillon's face between his hands. "Dill...what's wrong?" he asked sincerely

"Well..." Dillon started and then cleared his throat summoning up his courage "I was just thinking. Eric taught you to play the piano right, it was what he loved most besides you" he asked carefully knowing that Ziggy's past lover was still a sore subject.

The green ranger nodded slowly his eyes searching Dillon's to see where he was taking this, Dillon cleared his throat once more and then gave him a nervous smile 'Well I was wondering if I could sorta take a page out of his book and teach you a little about cars?"

Ziggy gasped and then pulled Dillon down into a passionate kiss as tears threatened to spill over "I would love that" he whispered tearfully.

Dillon smiled and pulled his lover in for another kiss, as the large ranger embraced him warmly Ziggy could feel all his guilt for being the key factor in Eric's death fade away, he would always love Eric but he couldn't mourn for him anymore, he needed to move on...with Dillon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Reply!<strong>

**See the little reply button. click it, it's a lot of fun ;)**


End file.
